


Tell Them I Ain't Coming Back

by apatternedfever



Category: Firefly, Newsflesh Trilogy - Mira Grant
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Deadline, Gen, Shared Universe, Shaun's (canon) suicidal desires, although in fusion-verse parallel plot world, the Fireflyverse Of Everything, vaguely implied Masoncest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatternedfever/pseuds/apatternedfever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when they land, Shaun thinks about taking off again once everyone gets off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Them I Ain't Coming Back

Sometimes, when they land, Shaun thinks about taking off again once everyone gets off. He's not as good a pilot as Magdalene -- who already isn't as good a pilot as Buffy was -- but he knows enough to get her up in the black, and that's all he wants to do. Put her in the black and then drift, keep going till he runs out of fuel, out of oxygen, runs into Reavers -- something, anything, to put an end to this endless new chapter of his life, to Life After Georgia.

But there's a war out there to be won, and if they're going to take down the Alliance than the Browncoats need to be better informed than they were in the first war, and that's what George fought for, wasn't it? And after the purple-bellies have been taken down, well, maybe then Shaun can disappear into the stars that he once wanted so badly to fly through. Because the truth, as Georgia would have reported if only she was here to do it, is that once George's legacy is secure, Shaun will lose the only thing he's still flying for.


End file.
